Mizukawa Asami
Perfil thumb|250px|Mizukawa Asami *'Nombre:' 水川あさみ (みずかわ あさみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Mizukawa Asami *'Nombre real:' 水川啓子 (みずかわ けいこ) / Mizukawa Keiko *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' ALCAtlantis sucre Dramas *Hakui no Senshi (NTV, 2019) *QUEEN (Fuji TV, 2019) *Tourist (TBS, TV Tokyo, WOWOW, 2018) *Toumei na Yurikago (NHK, 2018) *Double Fantasy (WOWOW, 2018) *Miss Sherlock (Hulu, 2018) ep.1 *Wagaya no Mondai (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Izakaya Fuji (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.3 *Minshuu no Teki (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.2 *Bokutachi ga Yarimashita (KTV, 2017) *Hito wa Mitame ga 100 Percent (Fuji TV, 2017) *Chihoshi wo Kau Onna (TV Asahi, 2016) *Watashi wo Hanasanaide (TBS, 2016) *Kamoshirenai Joyutachi (かもしれない女優たち) (Fuji TV, 2015) *Ghost Writer (Fuji TV, 2015) *Tokyo Scarlet (TBS, 2014) *Iryu 4 (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.11 *Shitsuren Chocolatier (Fuji TV, 2014) *Share House no Koibito (NTV, 2013) *Tsumi to Batsu: A Falsified Romance (WOWOW, 2012) *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) *Aishiteru~Kizuna~ (NTV, 2011) *Inu o Kau to Iu Koto (TV Asahi, 2011) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Inu no Omawarisan (TBS, 2010) *Orthros no Inu (TBS, 2009) *Godhand Teru (TBS, 2009) *Kaette Kosaserareta 33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2009) *Ketsuekigatabetsu Onna ga Kekkon Suru Hoho (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.4 *Yume wo Kanaeru Zo (YTV, 2008) *33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2008) *Last Friends (Fuji TV, 2008) *Koshonin (TV Asahi, 2008) ep.3-4 *Nodame Cantabile SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special ''Love Stories IV (NTV, 2007) *Oishii Gohan (TV Asahi, 2007) *Flight Panic (Fuji TV, 2007) *Iryu 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Yamada Taro Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Hadaka no Taisho Horoki (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2007 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) *Detective Conan 1 (YTV, 2006) *Iryu (Fuji TV, 2006) *Saiyuuki (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kaze no Haruka (NHK, 2005) *Gekidan Engimono Ie ga Tooi (Fuji TV, 2005) *Division 1 Kareshi Sensei (Fuji TV, 2005) *Anego (NTV, 2005) ep.10 *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Tamashi no Bunkiten (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.6 *Shukumei (WOWOW, 2004) *Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) *Mother and Lover (Fuji TV, 2004) *Fuyuzora ni Tsuki wa Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2004) *Okusama wa Majo (TBS, 2004) ep.4 *Et Alors (TBS, 2003) *Stand Up!! (TBS, 2003) *Ooku 3 (Fuji TV, 2003) ep.5,6 *Diamond Girl (Fuji TV, 2003) *Hatachi (Fuji TV, 2003) *Bijo ka Yajuu (Fuji TV, 2003) *Double Score (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002) ep.6 *Moshichi no Jikenbo "Shin Fushigi Soushi" (NHK, 2002) *Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) *Sayonara, Ozu Sensei (Fuji TV, 2001) *Ashita ga Arusa (NTV, 2001) ep.9 *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) ep.4 *R-17 (TV Asahi, 2001) ep.4 *Hanamura Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2000) *Tokyo Bakudan (東京爆弾) (WOWOW, 2000) *Wakareru Ninin no Jikenbo (別れる2人の事件簿) (TV Asahi, 2000, ep2) *Shoshimin Keen (Fuji TV, 1999) *Hayate no you ni (ハヤテのように) (NHK, 1999) *Abunai Hokago (TV Asahi, 1999) *Hakusen Nagashi "Hatachi no Kaze" (Fuji TV, 1999) *P.A. Private Actress (NTV, 1998) *Tabloid (Fuji TV, 1998) ep.1 *Bishojo H2 (美少女H2) (Fuji TV, 1998) *Bishojo H (美少女H) (Fuji TV, 1998) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2 Special (NTV, 1997) *Odoru Daisousasen (Fuji TV, 1997) ep.3 *Meitantei Hokenshitsu no Obasan (TV Asahi, 1997) ep.9 Películas *The Melancholy of the Roupeiro / Hopeiro no Yuuutsu (2018) *Issa (2017) *Gosaigyo no Onna (2016) *Kinkyori Renai (2014) *Fukufukusou no Fukuchan (2014) *Taiyou no Suwaru Bashiyo (2014) *Bilocation (2014) *Return (2013) *A Honeymoon in Hell: Mr. and Mrs. Oki's Fabulous Trip / Ohkike no Tanoshii Ryoko (2011) *Higanjima (2010) *Kondo wa Aisaka (2010) *Nodame Cantabile: The Movie II (2010) *Nodame Cantabile Movie I (2009) *Chameleon (2008) *I Am (2007) *Saiyuuki: The Movie (2006) *Ashita no Kioku (2006) *Onaji Tsuki wo Miteiru / Under the Same Moon (2005) *Mada Mada Abunai Keiji (2005) *Nagurimono (2005) *Pray (2005) *The Deep Red / Shinku (2005) *School Daze (2005) *is A (2004) *69 (2004) *Pika**nchi Life Is Hard Dakara Happy (2004) *Shibuya Kaidan 2 (2004) *Saru (2003) *Shibuya Kaidan (2003) *Last Scene (2002) *Dark Water (2002) *Long Love Letter: Hyoryu kyoshitsu (2002) *Go! (2001) *Hashire! Ichiro (2001) *Kindaichi shonen no jikembo: Shanghai ningyo densetsu (1997) Anuncios *Tea & Tea's New York (2009) *Sharp Plasmaclauster Air Con (2009) *Pantene (2005) *NTT Docomo (2003-2004) Vídeos Musicales *FAKY - The One (2014) *EXILE HEART of GOLD (2004) Reconocimientos *'2016 14th Clarino Leg Leg Grand Award:' Generación 30 Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' *'Habilidades:' *Nació en la Prefectura de Kioto, pero se crió en Ibaraki, Osaka. Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Instagram *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Mizukawa Asami1.jpg Mizukawa Asami 2.jpg Mizukawa Asami 3.jpg Mizukawa Asami 4.jpg Mizukawa Asami 5.jpg Mizukawa Asami 6.jpg Mizukawa Asami 7.jpg Mizukawa Asami 8.jpg Categoría:JActriz